Propaganda
The planet Sera has a long history of war, and every war needs propaganda to help drive the people to support it. Both the Locust Horde and the Coalition of Ordered Governments used propaganda to their advantage. Queen Myrrah used her loudspeaker to spread her anti-Lambent agenda and promise her Drones the surface of Sera. The Humans, on the other hand, turn the war for Imulsion into a cause for freedom and country. There are also examples of anti war propaganda, which was rampant in East Barricade Academy and Lacroix University. Leaflets that the war is over]] Airborne leaflet propaganda is a form of psychological warfare that militaries use in foreign conflict to alter the behavior of people in enemy-controlled territory. Airplanes have been instrumental in the deliverance of leaflets over enemy territories. In conjunction with air strikes, this method has been successful in influencing the enemy’s way of thinking. In particular, persuading them to surrender, abandon their positions, and to cease fighting. Humanitarian air missions, in cooperation with leaflet propaganda, are also successful in turning civilians against enemy leadership while preparing them for the arrival of enemy troops.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airborne_leaflet_propaganda In the aftermath of the Lightmass Offensive at Timgad, the COG believed the war was over and dropped leaflets in dozens of Stranded controlled cities promising them a new era of peace and asking to join them into the rebuilding of civilizationLast Day. The hope was that the Stranded would abandon their independent mindset, and remove all fears of a civil war in the human society.Gears of War:Aspho Fields Leaflets description WAR OVER! LOCUST WIPED OUT! OUR SCIENCE SAVED US A NEW ERA OF PEACE WAR OVER STRANDED! COME HOME! WAR OVER! LET'S REBUILD TOGETHER. VICTORY! LOCUST WIPED OUT! A NEW ERA OF PEACE Antiwar Propaganda ]] During the 79-year-long Pendulum Wars, much resentment towards the war for Imulsion grew among the liberal youth. The COG and their supporters viewed this anti-war movement as traitorous. Pre-E-Day Recruitment During the 79 year long conflict of the Pendulum Wars, many families had a long line of military tradition (for example, the Santiago and Carmine families). Joining the army was a norm in COG society and a taboo if one did not. Since Coalition society was based on a machine everyone had to do their part, which included fighting in what seemed like an endless war. For the issue of women some military recruiters try sexist attacks to get women to join the armyGears of War:Aspho Fields. Post E-Day and the Operation Lifeboat Operation Lifeboat was the brain child of the COG Department of Conscription. It helped boost recruits for the everyday decreasing Army. By promising the Stranded three meals a day and roofs over their families’ heads, many took the bait, but trading "one menace for another" they found themselves driving unarmored Rigs and completing front line work.Last Day Locust Propaganda The Locust Horde's Queen Myrrah used the promise of the surface of Sera in turn for the loyalty of the Drones to both fight the Humans and Lambent. While losing the war against the Lambent (Siege of Nexus) and the war against the humans turning into a stalemate. The Queen used the Loudspeaker to rally her troops in defense of the city from both under and above. Loudspeaker The Loudspeaker was the main moral point of the drones and with that the drones natural loyalty made them a force to be reckoned with. She reminded them that their species needed to win both wars or face extinction. The Loudspeaker is hooked up in every area of Nexus and the main control room near the Palace. During the Siege of Nexus the loudspeaker was hijacked by Cole and reminded the Locust of their true fate in a very poetic way, to say the least.Gears of War 2 Cole speech: "Delta Squad is in your house, bitch! You hear that shit?! You grubby-ass bitches are goin' down! Like way down--dead down... so down you ain't even gonna know which way is up! Your asses are gonna be cryin' to your skank-ass queen, 'Oh mommy, don't let the bad man hurt us!' Fuck you! We gonna whip your momma's ass! Woo--!" Image:Poster1of3.jpg|Victory starts with YOU. Image:Poster2of3.jpg|Join the COG Image:Poster3of3.jpg|Stomp'em down Image:Gearsfightforfreedom.jpg|Gears Fight for Freedom Image:WAR OVER!.jpg|WAR OVER! Image:STRANDED COME HOME!.jpg|STRANDED COME HOME Image:NEW ERA OF PEACE.jpg|NEW ERA OF PEACE Image:VICTORY.jpg|VICTORY! File:Nobloodforimulsion.jpg|No Blood for Imulsion File:Callitinsavealife.jpg|Call it in, Safe a Life File:Together,we win!.jpg|Together,we win! References Category:COG Category:Locust Horde Category:Human Culture